epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Flybot
The Yellow Flybot is a foe and a summon in . It is typically found in the Iron Fortress but also appear in several other locations later in the game. It is a member of the Flybots enemy group. Appearance The Yellow Flybot is reminiscent of the Drill Bot from the previous games. The main body is roughly spherical and is equipped with a propeller to keep the robot aloft. The Yellow Flybot has some markings on its body, including a set reminiscent of those found on the Golden Axe. It has a central yellow orb for its "eye". It has two arms which have electricity actively arcing inside, allowing it to zap the party. Each of the arms ends in what appears to be a plug. Overview Yellow Flybots are the thunder-elemental member of the Flybot family, and as such are low level foes capable of some very annoying tactics. The Yellow Flybot only uses Thunder-elemental attacks and buffs, but is capable of inflicting and , with the latter coming from a high-accuracy attack which on harder difficulties has a 100% chance of inflicting Stun. The Yellow Flybot is also capable of buffing the of its allies, potentially making it harder to kill them. Like the other members of the Flybot family, the Yellow Flybot is capable of inverting buffs. If the player attempts to buff themselves or debuff the foes, the Yellow Flybot may invert them. A Yellow Flybot on its own isn't too hard to take down, but if paired with stronger foes it may become problematic. Due to its buffing and stunning skills, it becomes a high priority target on harder difficulties. Overall, though, the Yellow Flybot is fairly easy to dispose of on any difficulty. In terms of resistances, the Yellow Flybot resists , is immune to , and absorbs . It is weak to and especially . It resists the , , , and statuses, and due to being a robot is completely immune to and . Statistics Attacks and Abilities Stun on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Plasma Ball x2 |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 60/2 |Type2 = Magical |Element2 = Thunder |Element%2 = 100% |StatusChance2 = 10% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Buff |Target3 = Allies |Element3 = None |StatusIcon3 = |StatusStrength3 = 30% |Notes3 = Buff strength increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Recycle |Target4 = Anyone |Element4 = None |Notes4 = Inverts the target's buffs/debuffs, turning negatives into positives, and vice versa. Cannot miss and ignores Lovable and Target. |Attack5 = Plasma Cage |Power5 = 40 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 150% |Notes5 = Status chance and strength increased to 100% and 2x respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If Syphoned, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Recycle; * If Syphoned → Plug Shock; * If Berserked → Plug Shock (1/2), Plasma Ball (1/2); * If two randomly selected foes both have less than a 15% Magic Defence buff → Buff (15/100); ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Recycle (17/100); *** If the selected target isn't Stunned → Plasma Cage (17/125), Plug Shock (34/125), Plasma Ball (34/125); *** Otherwise → Plug Shock (34/100), Plasma Ball (34/100); ** Otherwise; *** If the selected target isn't Stunned → Plasma Cage (17/100), Plug Shock (34/100), Plasma Ball (34/100); *** Otherwise → Plug Shock (17/40), Plasma Ball (17/40); * Otherwise; ** If for any active player of buffs - sum of debuffs > 100%, or for any foe of debuffs - sum of buffs > 100% → Recycle (1/5); *** If the selected target isn't Stunned → Plasma Cage (4/25), Plug Shock (8/25), Plasma Ball (8/25); *** Otherwise → Plug Shock (2/5), Plasma Ball (2/5); ** Otherwise; *** If the selected target isn't Stunned → Plasma Cage (1/5), Plug Shock (2/5), Plasma Ball (2/5); *** Otherwise → Plug Shock (1/2), Plasma Ball (1/2). * Recycle always targets the best reverse target, ignoring Lovable and Target (except when catch score >55 and all players are Lovable, where it has a 20% chance of choosing the best reverse target and otherwise targets randomly). Before the v2 update, due to an oversight, the Yellow Flybot could use Recycle's targeting AI to select a target only to switch to a different attack afterwards, leading to situations where it would attack its own allies or itself with its Plug Shock, Plasma Ball and Plasma Cage attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33%; ** If Syphoned → Plug Shock; ** Otherwise → Plasma Ball. Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes